


Lesson Learned

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Episode Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's words in Prototype come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

"You said I couldn't touch things."

Cameron's being very stubborn, Daniel reflects. Taking one criticism, entirely deserved, and making a meal of it.

"You can touch _me_," he coaxes. "Really. Now would be good."

Cameron shakes his head and blows gently over the rigid cock inches away from his mouth.

"Nope. Too risky. Anything might happen."

Ice cream and molasses, drippy and wet, smick-smack down. Daniel squirms and gasps.

Cameron bends lower, grinning. "Okay. Sweet tooth. Can't help myself-- hey!"

Daniel grimaces, collapses back, panting. "Sorry."

"Right in my _eye_." Cameron wipes his face clean. "No touching. Got it."

Damn.


End file.
